Telos IV
Telos IV, often called simply Telos, was the fourth world within the Telos system, located in the Outer Rim Kwymar sector. Situated on the strategically-important Hydian Way hyperlane, on the edge of Galactic Republic-controlled space, the Telosian military and economic power bases were considered vital to the survival of the Republic. In addition, the planet played host to the Agricultural Corps, where Jedi who had failed their training were sent to work as farmers and laborers. During one of the earliest battles of the Jedi Civil War, Telos was devastated by forces of the Sith Empire. Under orders from Darth Malak, former Republic admiral Saul Karath demanded the planet's surrender; upon being rebuffed, he carried out his orders to bombard the surface. Soon after, the Jedi Order, fearful of an attack on the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine and the possible loss of many valuable relics, chose Telos as the site for a secret Jedi academy and repository. This academy was eventually taken over by the Echani Handmaidens and Jedi Master Atris, from where she hoped to rebuild the shattered Order. In the year 3,955 BBY, at the behest of Republic Supreme Chancellor Cressa, Telos was chosen as the first planet to undergo a Republic-sponsored restoration effort. This initiative, if successful, would pave the way for the restoration of other planets that had been ravaged during the recent Mandalorian Wars and the conflict wrought by Darths Revan and Malak. The Telosian Restoration Project called for the construction of Citadel Station, an immense space station that orbited the planet, to implement the restoration process. Overseen by the Telosian Council, the Ithorian herd of Chodo Habat was chosen to manage the project. Telos and Citadel Station played a crucial part in the Jedi Exile's mission to end the First Jedi Purge, when the station was attacked by Sith forces under Darth Nihilus. In the wake of the battle, the Sith Triumvirate was defeated; this resulted in the eventual stabilization of the Republic. Due in part to the Exile's efforts, the Restoration Project was ultimately successful, and Telos once again became a lush planet, with many Sacred Places and national parks that drew tourists from throughout the galaxy. In the final century of the Republic, Telos was a politically significant world, noted for its natural beauty and thriving tourist trade, in addition to the numerous business interests that eagerly established contracts and treaties with the Telosian government. In 53 BBY, the Governor of Telos, a wealthy citizen by the name of Crion, secretly sought to annex a neighbouring planet for its valuable minerals and factories. Recruiting his son, the former Jedi Xanatos, as a co-conspirator, a grievous civil war was started by the duo after the Telosian populace was alerted to the scheme, and as a result Crion was slain. Nine years later, Xanatos—having convinced the Telosians of his and his father's innocence—sought to industrialize the natural resources of Telos in a bid for personal power. His plan was foiled and rather than face judgement for his crimes, Xanatos took his own life. During the Galactic Civil War, Telos, along with other planets within Kwymar sector, rebelled against the Galactic Empire. During the Kwymar Suppressions that followed, Telos was once again attacked, ending with an Imperial victory. At the establishment of the New Republic, Telos was one of the first few planets to liberate however the Imperial presence continued to linger hidden on the planet and nearby sectors. Foot Note This Planet is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Planets history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Planets